Journal 1
Journal #1 is a cryptic journal owned by the Author, formerly owned by Stan Pines. It is the first in a series of books, including Journal 2, (formerly owned by Gideon Gleeful) and Journal 3, (owned by Dipper Pines), and contains unknown information. History Over thirty years before Dipper and Mabel Pines' arrival in Gravity Falls, the mysterious and unknown author of the three journals documented unknown information on the strange and paranormal activities of Gravity Falls. Out of paranoia he was being watched, the author hid his three books in various areas of the town, hoping to keep their knowledge separate to prevent the opening of the Universe portal. Some time later, Journal 1 found its way to the possession of Stan Pines, thus beginning his quest to reunite all three. Journal 1 physically appears in "Gideon Rises," in which Stan reveals himself to be its owner, and uses the other journals to activate the Universe Portal beneath the Mystery Shack. In "Scary-oke," the book makes a reappearance as Stan continues his plans, plotting to keep his project and journals hidden from the twins. Contents Floating Cliffs The top of the page contains a code written in the author's symbol substitution cipher: . ? . }} Both the left and the right page have sketches of the floating cliffs. On the right page, the author added a measurement of the distance between the floating cliff and the "base" of the earth it is on. Below said drawing, it reads "Not naturally ocurring?" Magic Hair Only for the Pure of Heart Drawn on the page is a sketch of a girl (possibly princess) with her eyes closed and mouth open (possibly implying singing). She is wearing a dress, with a heart shape in its center. Portal Page }} ’ . , . }} When placed together with the other two journals, it completes a warning written in invisible ink (the bold is the contents of Journal 1) Unicorn The page is mostly taken up by a sketch of a unicorn, with its mane being braided by a beautiful woman. Unknown Page There is a picture of an unknown creature taped to the page, with the word "unknown" written above the picture. There are 15 symbols, only 11 of which are known alchemic symbols. Alchemic symbols: composition, pulverize, digestion, fusion, purification, dry, reverberation, pulverize, purification, coagulation, distillation On the right page, there is a drawing of Bill Cipher. There is also "Code Decoder #8". The page is very similar to the one that is seen in the theme song (except with the alchemy symbols on the left page appearing alongside the right page for the theme song). There is one unknown symbol, alongside a known alchemic symbol. Alchemic symbols: preparation Warning Page Appearance Journal #1's cover is burgundy and has various rips and tears, most noticeably a huge piece missing in the upper right hand corner. It has two gold binder lines on its spine, and its three remaining corner-covers are gold as well. In the center of the cover is a gold hand with six fingers, with the number 1'' written in black in the middle. Its pages are seemingly worn and hold various page markers, similar to books ''2 and 3. It also appears to be the thickest of all three journals. Sightings Category:Books Category:Supernatural objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Season 1 objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Journals